


Light Fare

by jimo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, This escalated quickly, sin sin sin, what is my life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo
Summary: 本文是翻译。文章和人物都不属于我





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light Fare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982892) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



伦敦，巴雷特街。

天空是明亮的蔚蓝色。街道上挤满了游客和周四中午就有空闲的人，还混迹着一些其他从事特殊工作的人。

吉姆从车中下来，塞巴斯蒂安仍将车子发动着。

他的面前，是开放着的Reisse店，一眼可以看到它的玻璃前门和精致的钢架。

一位年轻的导购员小姐告诉他，里面有个人和他的品味很相似，如果那个人学识修养也不低的话。

在这之前，吉姆也偶然地听到有人这么说过，他饶有兴趣地猜想他们是谁。

他迈进店里，柜台的女士向他表示了欢迎，他朝她笑了笑，向里面走去。

那个人就在这里，蓝色细条纹的西装衬得他修长挺拔——英国人在这方面独有的讲究，他比夏洛克更精致，却少了一分优雅。纤长四肢和柔软腹部的假象下，麦克罗夫特▪福尔摩斯是一只敏锐机警的爬行动物，也许他是英国第二个最危险的男人。

麦克罗夫特抬头看过来，面庞没有丝毫惊讶，也许他知道，也许他只是擅长掩饰。

“真没想到会在这儿看见你。”吉姆扫过麦克罗夫特的胸前，慢悠悠地说道。

片刻静默后，麦克罗夫特道：“伊斯兰堡的暗杀行动，有一点明显像是你的手法。”他整理着袖子，“可能你一直在参与？”

吉姆目光越过他，打量着麦克罗夫特身后的浅灰色西装。

“我无法回答你，福尔摩斯先生。你身上这件衣服的颜色让我的脑袋变得晕乎乎的。”

麦克罗夫特的嘴唇动了动，嘴角扯出一个非常危险的笑容。但他却脱下了西装外套，折好并搭在臂弯处。吉姆笑了。

“我可能会再一次地逮捕你，或者用一些其他的手段。”麦克罗夫特说。

吉姆踱步向前，手指轻轻拂过那件浅灰色西服。麦克罗夫特的视线跟着他游移。

“哦，是吗？”吉姆展开双臂，“我全部都是你的。”

麦克罗夫特的眼睛危险地眯了起来。他们都知道在明面上这是不可能的。吉姆的行为难以捉摸，即使有麦克罗夫特的帮助，也没有人能抓到吉姆。麦克罗夫特也知道这一点。

“不抓我吗？”吉姆做了个鬼脸，“我很失望。我相当期待着有人给我一记好耳光。”

麦克罗夫特走得更近了，他居高临下地看着吉姆。

“这一件。”吉姆转向这件浅灰色的西装。麦克罗夫特凝视他片刻，把衣架从横杆上拿下来。“看起来华贵又显得很有修养。”吉姆语气带着一丝嘲弄，他牙齿吮吸着下唇，“麦，你会看上去衣冠楚楚，‘秀色可餐’。”

麦克罗夫特不理会他。他走向更衣室，挺着背，高扬着下巴，轮廓锋利。其他人都知道，麦克罗夫特这样的表现说明他可能刚刚有礼貌地与一个讨厌的熟人聊完天。等到他拉上更衣室的窗帘，吉姆才跟了上去。柜台的那位女士沉浸在她手头的杂志里，门口的安保人员直视前方。如果不是因为麦克罗夫特弄出了一点点小动静，还会更容易。

吉姆溜了进去。麦克罗夫特才刚刚脱下背心。他一下子睁大眼睛，倒抽了一口气又闭紧嘴巴，麦克罗夫特敛了神色问道：“你在做什么？”

“看你脱衣服。”

麦克罗夫特交叉双臂，手里拿着他刚刚脱下来的背心。

“这太……”

“很性感。”吉姆打断他的话。

麦克罗夫特脸抽动了一下，这很难不发笑。

不去理会吉姆，他叠好背心放在凳子上，转向他之前挂起来的西服，把里面的背心取下来，穿上，之后是外套。他抚平着衣服，细长的手指滑过胸膛，面庞十分平静。“你掺和了伊拉克的塔利班运动？”

“我有吗？”

麦克罗夫特肃然的目光扫过他。

“我为什么要这么做？他们是一群混蛋。”吉姆走近他，“拉直你的领带。”麦克罗夫特没有动：“只要有一点点的证据，我们都会逮捕你。”

“你现在就可以逮捕我。”吉姆抬起头与麦克罗夫特对视。

“我建议你离开这里，我们已经引起别人关注了。”

“无趣。”吉姆向他靠得更近，麦克罗夫特没有回避，仅仅是看着他，眼神冷了几分。他用拇指轻轻蹭着麦克罗夫特的手腕内侧，“多么可惜啊，你为政府卖命，我们之间本可以玩得很开心。”

“你不是这样和夏洛克玩的吗？”

吉姆深深地吸了一口气：“你一直在看。可真够调皮的。”

这对他来说不算什么新闻。吉姆咬着下唇，手指向上移去，探入他的袖子里，他的皮肤很温暖，脉搏跳动得十分平稳。他扣住麦克罗夫特的手腕，将它拉向自己，足够地缓慢，慢到麦克罗夫特可以收回，但麦克罗夫特没有。

吉姆将他的手放在自己的脖颈处：“就一次，万分拜托……”

麦克罗夫特的手指覆在他的皮肤上，吉姆兴奋起来，这是不同于夏洛克带给他的兴奋。

麦克罗夫特的眼中有几分动容，但他收回了手，看向镜子。假象！事实上他的肌肉绷紧了。

“我可以跪下，给你吸出来。”吉姆漫不经心地说。

麦克罗夫特闭上了他的眼。“不。”他说。

但是他的眼睛依然闭着。于是吉姆贴近他，俯下身去。

麦克罗夫特眼皮颤抖着睁开。吉姆手向上抬了抬，隔着裤子握着他半勃的阴茎。

“别让我扫兴，”吉姆道，“用它塞满我。”

麦克罗夫特暗怒一声，用右手抓住了他的头发。

“粗鲁。”吉姆不满道。他微笑了一下，然后拉开麦克罗夫特的裤链，握住他的阴茎。它变得更硬了。似有一道电流划过吉姆的脊椎。“正如我所说，”他低声道，“秀色可餐。”他胡乱地将它含住。

轻轻地呼出一口气，麦克罗夫特将手指收紧了。下一刻，他毫不矜持地在吉姆的嘴巴里横冲直撞。完美，吉姆想道，他让麦克罗夫特操了他的嘴。他闭上眼睛继续想着，如果夏洛克发现了这件事情，夏洛克有什么反应。夏洛克苍白的脸庞会有什么样的神情，浅色的眼睛会出现什么情绪。他们兄弟间一直以来都在暗中互相较量，现在他又给他们添了把火。

麦克罗夫特向后退了退，接着又用力地向前一挺。吉姆哽咽着，声音刚好被房间里播放的轻音乐盖住了。

突然，门外有脚步声渐渐逼近。“先生，有什么需要帮助的吗？”

麦克罗夫特定住了，吉姆感觉到他深吸了一口气。

“我很好。”麦克罗夫特答道，语调平坦，只有一丝丝紧张从声音的边缘处流露出来，“谢谢。”

“好的，先生。”脚步声渐渐远去了。

如果不是现在他的嘴巴被麦克罗夫特的阴茎塞满，吉姆必定要放声大笑。他抬起头，他们视线交汇。麦克罗夫特弄得他的嘴有点不舒服，他向后退，阴茎滑过他的舌头，在他完全吐出来之前，麦克罗夫特抓住吉姆的头发，迫使他重新全部含进去。吉姆的嘴角溢满了津液。之后他的嘴巴一定会红肿的。

他手向上游动，手指在麦克罗夫特的衬衫下游移，指甲划过他的皮肤。麦克罗夫特扭动手腕，猛地抓紧了吉姆的头发。吉姆感受到突如其来的疼痛。他继续吞吐着麦克罗夫特的阴茎。

他感受到了它在抽动。

然后麦克罗夫特说话了，他微微喘着气：“不要漏掉一滴。”一秒后，苦涩的精液溢满了他的口腔，他咽下去，想着夏洛克会从我的气息中闻到它。

当吉姆咽下了最后一滴后，麦克罗夫特退了出来并拉上裤子。此刻他的脸颊发热，头发微乱，他对着镜子，整理西装。过后他又把背心和外套脱下来，再挂到衣架上。

吉姆站起来，他的膝盖有点痛。他掸了掸衣服。他自己的欲望渐渐平息着，麦克罗夫特才不会照顾它。他舔了舔嘴唇。“午安，福尔摩斯先生。”吉姆得意扬扬地说。

麦克罗夫特不看他。

吉姆走出了更衣室。就在他即将离开Reiss店的时候，他看到麦克罗夫特朝着他视线之外的柜台走去。

麦克罗夫特拿着浅灰色的西服，道：“这一件。”

“乐意效劳，先生。”【注】

“的确如此。”麦克罗夫特声音讽刺性地清晰无比。

吉姆上车的时候扣好了他的西服。

“去贝克街。”他对塞巴斯蒂安说。

注：“With pleasure,Sir”.这边有个双关，女士表达的是乐意效劳，也可从字面上理解。所以下文麦克罗夫特说“Indeed（的确如此，他确实很愉快）。”


	2. Chapter 2

从吉姆进入他的公寓那一刻起，夏洛克就知道了。

全写在了他的身上——他西服上有轻微的褶皱，打理过的头发之前是凌乱的，除了性爱的气味外，他的眼神也告诉了夏洛克。

吉姆站在门口，凝成一道阴影。

一束光从他身后照到吉姆的脸颊和肩膀上。夏洛克在沙发上绷紧了身体。今天是约翰的休息日，他可能整个下午或者是整个晚上都待在外面，但约翰有可能被他的女朋友甩掉，所以他任何时候都会回来。

夏洛克让吉姆进门的时候，心中燃起一股怒气，因为他推断出了吉姆刚刚做了什么，和谁一起。

“这么快就回来了。”夏洛克冷冷道。

这激怒了吉姆。他趋步向前，关上了身后的门，关掉了灯。紧闭的窗帘阻挡了六月份的阳光，房间里昏暗无比。

“想我了吗？”吉姆问道。

夏洛克猛地站了起来，他咬着牙，又松开，把双手折在背后。

“你正变得庸俗又无聊，”夏洛克道，“我本来还期待着更多。”

“这不是真的。”吉姆摇摇头，“这就是你所期待的，这也是我让你期待的。”他晃晃手指，嘴角弯了下来，“妈妈没有教过你不要撒谎吗？大哥哥也没有教过你？”

夏洛克向前一步，吉姆抬头看着他。吉姆的眼睛像黑曜石一样，闪烁着光。现在恶作剧或者是一些更残忍的东西让这双眼睛燃起了火焰。夏洛克克制不住地双唇颤抖。朦胧的暮色之下，吉姆看来不像是一个人类。这不是一个经常出现在他头脑中的想法。

吉姆身上全是他哥哥的味道，夏洛克从他的呼吸中闻出来了。令人作呕。

“他对我还不错。”吉姆说，“尽管有一点粗鲁，但还是给了我想要的。你们还是孩子的时候，他对你这么做过吗？”

“闭嘴。”

吉姆嘟囔了几句，扭歪脸：“戳到痛处了？”他歪了下头，骨节发出响声，在寂静之中，有种古怪的暧昧感。

夏洛克站在吉姆面前，低头看着他。吉姆丢掉脸上的面具，露出了激动之色。

“他很棒，你知道的，我没有想到他会那么地……”他挥了挥手，“……阳刚。”

够了！夏洛克的内心好像有根弦崩断了。他把吉姆按到墙上，炽热的鼻息喷向他的双唇。“你想用这种无聊的把戏激怒我。”他低声怒道。吉姆头向后仰靠在墙上，身体放松。夏洛克之前见过，知道这就是吉姆受到威胁时表现，他完全被动，但非常强大。

“无聊但却有用。”吉姆的声音充满了倦意。

夏洛克的手向上移，手指环着吉姆的脖子，感受到下面动脉的跳动。愤怒使得他收紧了手。吉姆闭上了眼睛，双唇微启，睫毛颤动。贴着夏洛克的大腿，他硬了。

“所以就是这样。”夏洛克低声说道，“多么无趣。”

吉姆轻轻地笑了起来：“哦，夏洛克。”语气像是对着一个自以为是的小孩子讲话，就像是在说一件夏洛克不懂的事情。麦克罗夫特总是这样的语气……麦克罗夫特……

一股怒火涌向心头，下一秒又冷却了，转化成别的。他另一只手向下，隔着裤子抚摸了吉姆。

“这就是他做的。”他说，“你让他这么做，你也想要他这么做。”

“哦，是的。”吉姆吸了一口气。

“你想让他用你。”

吉姆在他的手里变得更硬了。

“你也不遑多让。”

夏洛克从来没有这样做过，也从未这样想过。但是现在吉姆的咽喉在他的手下，吉姆的阴茎在他的手里。很刺激，因为，因为是吉姆。

夏洛克靠近他，和吉姆气息交融，他手微微用力，吉姆屏住呼吸。他又松开，汲取吉姆口中的空气。这并不完全是一个吻。吉姆融入其中，他让步，他屈服。夏洛克整个人都压在了他身上。

然后夏洛克向后退了一点。“告诉我他做了什么。”

吉姆黑色的眼睛盯着他，充斥着情欲，让他着迷。夏洛克站了回去。

吉姆谈起这件事的时候，仿佛是个旁观者。声音脱离了他的身体，身体脱离了眼前的黑夜。“我跪了下来，他假装他不想要我，然后他拉住我的头发，操了我的嘴。”吉姆淡淡地道，“他甚至忘了问我有没有勾结巴基斯坦的恐怖分子。”

“你有吗？”

吉姆耸了耸肩：“你又不在乎。”

“是吗？”夏洛克眯了眯眼。

“是的。”吉姆说很显然。也许吧。

夏洛克的唇染上些许笑意，巴基斯坦离伦敦太远，他不关心他去不了的地方会发生什么，他也不能把所有的信息碎片化再重组……远距离的案子不在考虑范围，他没有心情关心巴基斯坦的太阳。

吉姆眼帘低垂，双唇微启。他自己的手放在被撑起来的“小帐篷”上。夏洛克的脊柱上划过电流般的快感。

“我一直想着你。”吉姆这样说。

兴奋的血液流遍夏洛克的身体，他觉得他的嘴巴要翘起来了。

“恐怕你得走了。”

吉姆把他的手从自己身上拿开，叹了一口气：“你的宠物在恋爱方面不太顺利。”

“约翰没有在谈恋爱。”夏洛克答道，他听着外面人行道上的脚步声，越来越近了。

“他有，只是不是和他的女朋友。”

“你想暗示什么？”

“我认为这非常明显。”

夏洛克冷哼一声，他去打开窗户。“约翰!”他喊道。约翰顿住脚步。“你能去买点牛奶和豆子回来吗？”约翰绷着肩膀，皱了皱眉：“好吧。”他大声回道，向后转身离去。

“高尚的品质。”吉姆站在夏洛克后面评价道。夏洛克转过身，吉姆后退一步，在他们之间拉开了距离。在夏洛克意识到他做了什么之前，他抓住了吉姆的手腕拉向自己，吉姆踉跄向前，夏洛克一个转身，将他压在了靠窗的墙上。他突然有种想吻他的冲动，他的确这么干了。他深深地吻了他，咬着他的下唇，舌头滑进吉姆张开的嘴巴里，那里温暖湿润。一种意想不到的快感，夏洛克硬了。他未对其他人硬过，但吉姆不是其他人。现在吉姆可以点点手机或者作一个手势，就可以杀了他。他们从未单独地在一起。夏洛克并不在乎，他甚至有点享受这一点。他把吉姆压得更紧了。

吉姆将头转向一边，他的嘴唇被夏洛克的牙齿咬红了。

“耐心。”吉姆推着他。

夏洛克犹豫了片刻，然后退了一步。吉姆抚平他的西服。

 

他离开的时候没有回头。夏洛克在他身后凝视着他，试图平息自己的心跳。

约翰在半小时之后回来了，夏洛克随意打了个招呼。他没有吃午餐和晚餐，一直待在自己的房间。

他感到头晕。他知道这是信息素、肾上腺素在血液中流淌，一种名叫吉姆▪莫里亚蒂的兴奋剂，隐藏在皮肤之下。

两天后的午夜，他的手机响了，未知号码。

接听。

急促的喘息。是吉姆。他的声音距离很远，好像不在手机旁，就像他不小心打来的，而且没有注意到已经被接通了。

“弯腰。”夏洛克怔住了，这是他哥哥的声音，但又跟平常他听过的声音不太一样，苛刻的，带着命令的口吻，还有……一点色气。夏洛克感到厌恶，还有其他的，更激烈的情绪。

“你太冷淡了。”吉姆说。伴着衣服摩擦声，有东西被丢到地板上。

之后夏洛克听到了湿滑的声音，像是滑滑的东西挤进一个紧致的地方。吉姆再次呻吟着，颤抖着。

啊～～～～～

夏洛克脸颊发烫。

“继续。”吉姆说，“你总是让别人等很久吗？难怪夏洛克总是没有耐心，因为他跟你一起长大——”接下来的话被他自己无法克制的更大声的、略带哭腔的呻吟声打断了。

夏洛克感到有股热流传遍全身，手机向耳朵贴得更近，另一只手握成拳，指甲嵌入了掌心。

“现在，安静。”麦克罗夫特嘘道。

夏洛克感受到了他语调里的威胁和欲望。更多的衣服摩擦声，接着是麦克罗夫特向后抽出又深深挺入的淫靡声。吉姆呻吟着，这让夏洛克的脚趾都蜷了起来。

“天呐，你真是太棒了，”吉姆不住地呻吟，像是要暗示些其他东西，“没想到你…… ”

“安静。”麦克罗夫特再次警告他。

吉姆只是笑了。

夏洛克想象到，在麦克罗夫特的书房里，吉姆伏在桌子上，一定是书房，他不会让他进入他的卧室。麦克罗夫特仍然穿着衣服，他对自己的身材缺乏自信，特别是在像吉姆这样的人面前，吉姆能从任何蛛丝马迹中发现别人的弱点。夏洛克这样恶意地想着，心里好受了许多。但是吉姆……吉姆一定是赤身裸体，麦克罗夫特让他脱光衣物，使他褪去所有防护。然后分开他，爱抚他，深入他。夏洛克扯出一个微笑，麦克罗夫特罕见地犯了一个错误。吉姆不会是手无寸铁的，他从不是单独一个人。也许麦克罗夫特以后会发现，但那时已经迟了。

“不要对我手软，”吉姆呻吟着，“给我看看你的能耐。”他猛地吸了一口气，“对，对，就是那样！”

“我知道，”麦克罗夫特的口吻带着夏洛克熟悉的轻蔑，“我知道你为什么这么做。”

“当然了，福尔摩斯先生。”吉姆喘着气，“可是你没有拒绝我。”他嘲弄的意味更浓。

夏洛克想知道麦克罗夫特是否知道这次通话。可能他知道，也可能他不知道。他从床上坐起来，揉了揉头发。他记得他是怎样将吉姆压到墙上去，记得吉姆的身体有多热，吉姆的气息，吉姆的眼睛……

麦克罗夫特不应该知道这些，这些属于夏洛克，就像他和吉姆之间的游戏一样，这是他和吉姆的事情。

他站起来，将手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间。脱下他的衣服，躺下来听着吉姆的呻吟声自慰——这就是吉姆的目的，这就是吉姆想要的，这也是他想要的。欲望来得如此强烈，多么古怪，多么新奇。夏洛克无声地笑了。他没有脱衣服，相反他去了厨房，小心翼翼地不发出声音吵醒约翰。他烧了一壶水，目光落在之前在厨房桌子上的实验上。

另一边，一声清脆的巴掌声响起。吉姆低声啜泣。又一巴掌，夏洛克的脑海里出现了皮肤迅速发红的场景。麦克罗夫特的手打在吉姆的屁股上。某些人会有这种经历，但是已经距离夏洛克很远了。他回忆起了童年被麦克罗夫特打屁股所支配的恐惧。是因为什么呢。他做了一些危险的明令禁止的事情，被麦克罗夫特发现了，麦克罗夫特想要他认错，但他没有。然后麦克罗夫特把他拖进房间，把他按到他的大腿上。夏洛克清楚地记得那一天。突然他后背发冷。与其说是麦克罗夫特巴掌打得疼不如说是露出光屁股的羞辱使他那时哭了出来，吉姆现在也在哭，但又跟他的哭不一样。

他想象了一下麦克罗夫特的指印，感到厌恶无比。

水壶里的水沸腾了。他将它从炉子上拿下来，给自己倒了一杯。然后坐在壁炉旁的沙发上。

又一巴掌，然后是快速的连续的两巴掌。

吉姆艰难的喘息着。

“现在能安静了吗？”麦克罗夫特问。

“别装了，你喜欢我调皮的时候。”

又一个巴掌。这次的声音更大。之后是湿漉漉的声音，麦克罗夫特律动地得更加深入。

夏洛克抿了一口茶，烫了舌头。

“麦，如果你弟弟知道，他会怎么想？”吉姆气息不稳地问。

“他已经知道了，别这么无趣。”

夏洛克心跳漏了一拍，麦克罗夫特当然知道，但是他如此直截了当地讲出来，他一定是丢掉了他的一部分的智商当他——

“啊！”吉姆叫着，“就是这儿！就是——”

一声战栗的呻吟。夏洛克的身体迅速升温。

更多的衣服摩擦声，更加激烈的肉体的撞击，十分色情淫靡。他听到了他哥哥的低沉的怒吼，之后是几不可闻的轻叹。

一切安静下来。

离手机越来越近的脚步声。

通话结束。

茶渐渐凉了。

夜色绵延。

 

他蜷在沙发里睡着了，约翰早上叫醒了他，他的脖子有点疼。

点击手机屏幕，有一封未读信息。解开锁之后，夏洛克站了起来。一张照片，上面有发红的皮肤和手指印。

“令人作呕。——SH”他回复道。

下一秒有回复：“想给我一些你的吗？XX”

未加思索，夏洛克输入道:

“是的。”

【全文完】


End file.
